Teach Me
by MissTaken
Summary: It's my first fanfic! A ByaIchi songfic. This is yaoi, so run away yaoi haters! For others, come in.


Hi, my name is MissTaken a.k.a. Psyche4 to deviantart and this is my first fanfic. I'm so proud of myself!! This is my first fanfic, so be gentle. This is yaoi so keep nasty comments to yourself. No like, run away. For others, enjoy and review!!

Disclaimer: Bleach and it's characters belong to Tite Kubo. "Teach Me" belongs to Musiq Soulchild. I OWN NOTHING!! You no sue!!

"Teach Me"

_I was told the true definition of a man was to never cry _

_Work till you tired (yeah) got to provide (yeah) _

_Always be the rock for my fam, protect them by all means _

_(and give you the things that you need, baby) _

_Our relationship is (suffering) trying to give you (what I never had) _

_You say I don't know to love you baby _

_Well I say show me the way _

_I keep my feelings (deep inside I) _

_Shadow them (with my pride I) _

_I'm trying desperately baby just work with me _

Shouts and the sound glass breaking were heard all through Kuchiki Manor. The sounds combined with the storm outside set up a mood of heated emotions. A very angry strawberry was currently swearing and throwing vases while his lover failed miserably at trying to calm him down. "Ichigo, you're being unreasonable, please sit down so we can discuss this." Byakuya calmly stated (because shouting or pleading is un-noblelike, no matter how much he wanted to do it). "HELL NO!! I'm done here, Byakuya!! You obviously don't give two shits about me!! I don't need this aggravation!! " Kurosaki Ichigo had been living with his lover of two years, Kuchiki Byakuya, and was pissed to the extreme. Even though their relationship was public knowledge and they had been living together for a year, Byakuya still had a problem showing affection to the young man. He just couldn't bring it out of himself to express his love openly. Ichigo always told Byakuya that he loved him everyday, but Byakuya had only said it to him once. Twice if you count the time Ichigo was unconscious from fighting Aizen. While Ichigo was willing to deal with Byakuya's emotion issues for a while, he grew tired of Byakuya's coldness. "How many times must I tell you that it's not personal? Stop acting so childish." Byakuya frostily replied before he considered what he was saying. That was the last straw for Ichigo, as he pitched another vase at his soon-to-be ex-boyfriend's head. "I'm acting childish?! Wanting the man I would die for a thousand times to say three little words is childish?! FUCK YOU!! I tell you I love you every fucking day without fail no matter what! Not only when you're dying or knocked out, ALL THE FUCKING TIME!! And you say I'm childish! You're the only punishing me for the mistakes of your past relationships!! I. AM. NOT. HISANA. And I refuse to pay for her not being in love with you. If you think it's so beneath you tell your boyfriend you love him other when he's comatose, then you won't have one in me!! Goodbye!!" Ichigo then left into the thunderstorm outside.

_Teach me how to love _

_Show me the way to surrender my heart, girl I'm so lost _

_Teach me how to love _

_How I can get my emotions involved _

_Teach me, show me how to love _

_Show me the way to surrender my heart, girl I'm lost _

_Teach me how to love _

_How I can get my emotions involved _

_Teach me, how to love _

Byakuya sighed. He then decided that he really sucked at relationships. While he wasn't as physically or emotionally expressive about his feelings as Ichigo, he thought that by supporting Ichigo and helping improve in his shinigami abilities that his feelings for the boy would be implied and that Ichigo would just get it. But that plan obviously went to hell in a hand basket fast. His noble upbringing frowned upon the open expression of sentiments, as it was seen as showing weakness. As clan leader, he could not afford to be seen as weak. But that same ability of maintaining a constant calm demeanor that made him who he was today was costing him Ichigo. He had never had his love returned until Ichigo came along. He felt a joy and peace that he had never experienced with any of his accomplishments. After starting his relationship with Ichigo, he finally felt that he had everything and that his life was complete. Byakuya then went into the storm to find his lover. He knew he needed help in the sentiment department; he just needed Ichigo to work with him.

_I was always taught to be strong _

_never let them think you care at all _

_Let know one get close to me_

_Before (you and me) _

_I done shared things with you girl about my past _

_That I'd never tell to anyone else (no) _

_Just keep it to myself, (yes) _

_Now I know I lack affection and expressing my feelings _

_It took me a minute to come and admit this but _

_See I'm really try'na (change now)_

_Wanna love you better, (show me how) _

_I'm tryin desperately baby just work with me _

Byakuya started trekking through the storm and tried to think of where Ichigo would go. He then remembered that Ichigo would enjoy sitting under the sakura tree at Byakuya's secret vacation home in the Rukongai when he was angry or upset. He quickly shunpoed to the home and silently hoped that Ichigo would be there. Luck happened to be on his side as Ichigo was right under the tree in a meditation of sorts. Ichigo perked up at the sense of Byakuya's reiatsu and got up to leave, but Byakuya pinned him to the tree with his body and held his wrists. All of Ichigo's sadness was visible as Byakuya's grey eyes peered into Ichigo's chocolate orbs. Byakuya knew that it was now or never if he wanted Ichigo to stay. "Ichigo", he started, "I know that expressing emotions is not my greatest skill." Ichigo snorted at that, but Byakuya continued "But I want to try to love you as I should. As a child, I was taught that openly showing anything other than pride was unbecoming of a noble and clan leader. I was taught to keep my feelings inside and to put the needs of the clan before my own desires." Ichigo soon became captivated with Byakuya's tale. Byakuya sensed this and continued. "Even with Hisana, who I loved dearly, I never told her my innermost thoughts or expressed affection in public or private. I loved her though; she understood my plight and pitied me. To have someone even do that, even though I knew she wasn't in love with me, was enough. After her death, I closed my heart and hardened it. From then on, I always felt that I was doomed to live within the cold, detached facade I had created to shield myself as a prisoner with no one to love me. Until…" Byakuya paused his confession to momentarily stroke Ichigo's face, "you came into my life. When I first met you that night, I knew in my heart that somehow, you were different than those who had previously entered my life. After rescuing Rukia and winning the Winter War, I began to get to know you. You made me feel that I was just a regular man and you never cowered under my rank. You made me feel a peace I never had. I wanted to pour my heart and soul out to you and surrender my everything to you. I've done and felt things I'd never do and feel if it wasn't for you. But pride is a hard thing to give up, whenever I wanted to confess my feelings, it held me back." Byakuya then pulled Ichigo into a hug and held him tightly. "I'm not saying I'll turn into the perfect man overnight. But I'm willing to swallow my pride and fear to love you properly. I'm trying desperately, Ichigo just work with me!!"

_Teach me how to love _

_Show me the way to surrender my heart, girl I'm so lost _

_Teach me how to love _

_How I can get my emotions involved _

_Teach me, show me how to love _

_Show me the way to surrender my heart, girl I'm so lost _

_Teach me how to love _

_How I can get my emotions involved _

_Teach me, how to love _

Ichigo began to blush. He had never seen his lover act this way, so loving, so passionate, so…affectionate. He looked into Byakuya's eyes and saw all the love and desire he thought his lover lacked. Ichigo was rendered speechless, but to show that he was pleased with his confession, he leaned further (if was possible to be any closer to him) into Byakuya's embrace and rested his head on his lover's chest. Byakuya saw that his love was accepting his terms and kissed his forehead. He then decided to do what his elders had warned him about and swallow his pride. The rain continued to drench them as Byakuya started the final part of his profession of love. He tilted Ichigo's head to that he would be looking at him as he said this. "Ichigo…", he breathed into his lover's ear, "I need you."

_Ain't nobody ever took the time to try to teach me what (love was but you) _

_And I ain't never trust anyone enough to let em tell me (what to do) _

_Teach me how to show it and show me how to love you baby _

_(Teach me please just show me yeah) _

_Cause I'm (willing)_

_To let (go) of my (fears) girl I'm (serious) _

_About (all that I've said) _

_Girl I (wanna love you) with (all my heart) _

_Baby show me where to start _

"I never knew what true love was like and no one thought to show me but you. You are the only one who has ever truly breached my defenses. You looked at the man inside the shell. I would never trust anyone to show me this or control my thoughts except you. Everytime I think of my future, you are the first and main part of it. I am ready to give everything and anything to this relationship. My heart, my soul; I give it all to you." Byakuya then lowered his head and lightly kissed Ichigo's lips. Ichigo then heard the words he thought would never hear. "I love you." Ichigo's heart fluttered as soon as heard those words. Byakuya then kissed Ichigo again, it was a deep and passionate kiss and the fire of love burned greatly in both lovers' hearts. As the flower petals danced around them and the rain soaked their skin, it was a memory neither would forget. When they stopped, Byakuya then asked "Now, will you teach me how to love?" Ichigo smiled and said "Like you needed to ask". The lovers then retreated to the home to start Byakuya's "lessons".

_Teach me how to love _

_Show me the way to surrender my heart, girl I'm so lost _

_Teach me how to love _

_How I can get my emotions involved _

_Teach me, show me how to love _

_Show me the way to surrender my heart, girl I'm so lost _

_Teach me how to love _

_How I can get my emotions involved _

_Teach_ _me, how (how) to love_

_Teach me how to love you baby_

_Girl just teach me how to love you better_

_You know I wanna love you better girl_

_Ohhhh yeah_


End file.
